


Yesteryear Melancholy

by hummingbyrd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, purposely OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbyrd/pseuds/hummingbyrd
Summary: Humanity first and immortality second.





	1. Netflix and Freeze

Immortality, as a general concept, wasn’t all bad. Part of human nature is the will to survice so permanent survival was obviously appealing to many. The hundreds of years worth of memories, however, were not. Especially when those memories tell you that the person you’re watching Netflix with today will backstab you tomorrow.

Especially when those people deny your popcorn.

“What’s your problem, bro?” Alfred complained, cradling the large popcorn bowl as if to protect it from further insult.

Ivan thought over his choice of words carefully, “Nothing, I’m not hungry”. After all, it wouldn’t be worthwhile to start a fight over popcorn just to prove a point. Besides he had managed to occupy almost half of Alfred’s couch without as much as a second glance, so he considered himself to be one point ahead.

“Fine, whatever”, the popcorn returned to it’s proper place on the far too expensive coffee table and even though they had avoided the fight Alfred was definitely sulking.

Matthew took the honours of picking the show this time. It was a popular choice and one that Arthur would not be appreciating as he had passed out drunk about an hour ago. Biggest binge drinker of western Europe and _it showed_.

Sometimes or maybe more often than that Ivan couldn’t help but push the limits and poke the hornet’s nest that was the world’s golden boy because isn’t that what frenemies do? Old grudges never really fade away when you’re immortal, but history will tell you that the better path can be following friendship instead. Still it can be entertaining to piss off your former enemy.

When the second episode reached its climax, Ivan slipped out the question:

“Hey Al, who do you hate more – me or Mexico?”

Matthew looked mortified and Alfred just gulped his entire soda to avoid responding.

It would be a long night.


	2. The Selfie Generation

On one hand Yao was flattered that his food was #foodporn worthy but on the other it was _Instagram_ , one of the plagues upon modern society. Leon and Yong Soo had amassed quite a large social media following over the past few years, probably attributed to their looks and apparently lux lifestyle, and no one seemed to think this was a problem. What happens when people notice that the world around them has aged but they haven’t?

“Is this the part where I say, ‘kids these days’?” he sighed.

“I think this is like, the part where you unrestrict the Web in China. It’s not like people can’t get what they want anyway.” Leon’s response was the same as always when questioned about his online activities.

“You know I have no control over that.” _It wasn’t entirely a bad idea anyway._

Leon just shrugged and apparently his picture was finally finished as the smartphone was left alone in favour of eating.

“Better than not being able to get the Internet at all.” Yong Soo added. A not so subtle reference to his twin and conflict that should really be over by now.

In the end Yao’s problem wasn’t with Instagram but with the family dinners that had long stopped being _family_ dinners. Maybe it was foolish of him to always make a bit extra, hoping for people who hadn’t come for years. The “good old days” before Instagram, smartphones, and the mistakes of the past.


End file.
